


Sight

by romanticalgirl



Series: Senses [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 10-22-03</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-22-03

The shop is quiet, as usual. He leans against the coutner and surveys his newest acquisitions, taking a sip of his tea as they float gently toward their new homes, the motion and location spell one he'd worked on for over a year. Teaching the spell to alphabetize had been a challenge, but it hadn't been fun.

He smiles at the thought, his eyes lifting to the ceiling, toward his apartment above, his children by default, though none of them are children anymore. He thinks of them, scattered across his floor in a sprawled mess.

The bell startles him and the books fall tot he floor. He turns toward the door and stops. Freezes. Hurts.

He's seen eyes like that before. In Voldemort's victims. In those who suffered the Crucio beyond enduring. In prisoners from Azkaban. In the face of the man he loved.

"Hello, Giles."

He starts and stops. "I..." Squints. "Christ. Remus?"

"Remus?"

Remus turns at the voice, nearly groans. Harry stands at the base of the stairs, his jeans buttoned wrong, chest bare, glasses askew. Hair, as usual, mussed.

He can feel the awkwardness as it invades the room, a silent army, taking them all prisoner. "Go back to bed, Harry."

The bell crashes again as the door shuts, the glass rattling with the force of it. Remus sighs and closes his eyes. Harry moves into the shop, his bare feet silent on the carpet. "An actual customer?"

"Run off, no doubt, by your morning breath."

"It's afternoon."

"Which only makes it worse. Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Still sleeping it off." Harry moves behind the coutner and sits on the stool, resting his elbows next to the cash register, his chin on his hands. "How're you so awake."

"I didn't drink nearly as much as the three of you."

"Why not?"

"I've a business to run. Or would if you didn't go scaring off my customers." He swallows at Harry's look. "Go get dressed and watch the shop, would you, Harry? I've an errand to run."

Harry watches him with knowing eyes and Remus wants to laugh because he really knows so little. He doesnt' know that Remus doesn't mourn the day Sirius fell through the curtain, but the day he went to Azkaban. Doesn't mourn the dead on the day they died but on the day they were lost to him.

"Please, Harry? I've something I need to do."


End file.
